The Mistake
by IMinxa
Summary: This story takes place when Barry was traveling back in time to save his mom from death but was crashed out onto another earth by a girl who also came by mistake. She doesn't like Barry much because of her past and Barry has set himself to try and help her come over her past and return home. While Barry settles into this new world, there are problems lurking for the Flash to die.
1. Who are you?

**This story takes place after season two when Barry tried to create flashpoint but someone dragged him into another earth. Enjoy!**

 _Barry's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I felt my hand being pinpointed down toward the ground. It hurts. As I slowly start to regain my vision, I see a girl with a mid ponytail with a chesnaught and dirty blonde mix and scars upon her neck. _Won't ask how she got those for sure._ She was standing there, arms crossed, waiting for me to say something or to wake up. I gave my hand a tug indicating that I'm up and please get off of my hand. She noticed that I'm slowly sitting myself up into a comfortable state. She lifted up her boot and left my hand get free.

"So where are we, and why did you hurt my hand?" I asked trying to adjust my hand into a comfortable state. She just stood there, lifeless.

"Hello anybody home?" I asked as I got myself up and off of the ground. I started to walk in front of her as she turned her head and spotted me near her. She turned herself around and was staring at me.

"They are not happy with you Barry. Or should I say flash?" She squirmed out as she took a step back from Barry. Barry's face turned into confusion as she said _they_ are not happy. He walked a little bit closer to her.

"What do you mean _they?_ The speed force?" I asked with confusion. She lowered her head for a bit as she then picked her head back up with more confidence.

"Yes, the speed force, trying to create _flashpoint_." She growled as she turned her back to me. I had a puzzled look on my face by the way she is reacting towards me so I moved himself to where she was standing and looked her in her eyes.

"Do you hate me? Or do you have something against me?" I asked with confusion. She walked a few steps away from him then turned herself back around.

"Yes, you were going to make numerous timelines that mean you will change the lives of those near and dear to you." She replied. "Point being, be happy I was here. I accidentally jumped through a wormhole and crashed into you, my specialty." she giggled as she walked a little bit closer.

"So then who are you?" Barry asked looking at her.

"Oh, I'm Sparket. I can't say my real name because it wouldn't make much sense to you. Let's just say we're family related." she replied as she let put one hand. Barry still had a confused look on his face and shook her hand.

"Well one question I should ask is where are we?" I asked.

"We are..., currently on earth 4. The year 2015. And I think there is one more thing I should mention." She smirked as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Your powers are gone. Well most of them anyways." She giggled as she put her hands on her knees. I tried vibrating my hand, it works. _So then which part of my powers is gone?_ I asked myself.

"I'm pretty sure it's you're rapid regeneration within your cells." She said as she turned around as she started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" I questioned as I started running towards her. She stopped moving.

"You, my friend, are on your own. I don't like talking to you, because you remind me of my dad. Earth 15 you. So you are on your own." She said as she ran off. My face was currently mixed with emotions I have never encounter spread across my face.

 _Earth 15 me? What does she mean dad? Did Earth 15 me have a daughter? Did I leave her alone? Was she captured? What happened to her?_ These thoughts were screaming at me waiting to be answered. _Just as I have lost my parents, did she loose her the same way? Who was her mom? Was it Iris?_

I put these questions aside and set off to find her and to get a way back home. I left and went to set out on a journey.


	2. Who Am I?

**Hi! I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic that you randomly stumbled upon while searching for a more interesting one and for all of your support. I hope you enjoy reading!**

 _Sparket's POV_

" _What is wrong with him?_ " I mumbled as I was walking on school grounds. I was listening to my favorite playlist on my phone walking around, as Kurt walked up to me.

"Um, excuse me ma'am." Kurt said as I noticed there was someone next to me. I took of my ear pieces and paused my playlist.

"Can I help you with anything?"I asked as I put my phone and earbuds into my bag. I then stared at Kurt waiting for a response.

"Well your walking alone, just wanna ask if I can join you." Kurt replied with confidence on his face grew with a grin.

"Sure, why not." I gestured herself as we started walking. We were silent for the first few minutes we were walking out the courtyard.

"What's your name? My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel if you want to be exact." Kurt replied to me. My cheeks flushed into a light red as I came up with an answer.

"My name is Jennifer. Most people call me Jen. My full name in Jennifer Allen." I smiled back as I held out my hand. Kurt took it and shook it.

"So what songs were you listening to?" Kurt asked me to start up a conversation.

"Oh Beyonce, heard of her before?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Kurt grew a bright grin on his face.

"Girl, all hail Beyonce!" We both started laughing as we didn't realize how far we were walking so we ended up in the front of the school. Kurt looked at the time on his watch and realized it was 8:30 pm. His cheeks turned to a sullen pink.

"Oh no! I forgot my date!" Kurt blurted as he started running down the campus. He turned around and waved at me as a sign of good-bye I believe. I waved back and let's just say it was a good sign that he was gone. A yellow blur ran past Kurt and grabbed me from the front of the school and ended up into a dorm room. _Barry._

"Sparket, where were you? Why did you go?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I walked up to him and put my pointer finger on his lips. His cheeks started blushing a salmon pink color.

"You. Your new name is Sebastian Smythe. You will go kidnap him and hit him with a mild sedative. In that meantime, you will find us a way off of this earth and bring me back to mine. If you need me to build anything, you'll be able to look for me at the high school." I said in my confident voice. I have just noticed that Barry was standing there scraping the back of his head with his hand.

"I get all of this, but my question still stands." He replies with his arms still crossed. I smack my head with my hand and start walking away.

"I told you what to do! And my name is Jennifer BTW!" I shouted as I ran off in the search of Kurt. Barry stood there not knowing where to start, confused. That happened to my dad once, right before he left me to starve and die in the desert thinking I'm a mistake. _A deformity._

 _Barry's POV_

To be honest, I don't know where to start. I went to go save my mom then I end up here to find out that I have a daughter who I have done something to hurt her. My powers are limited and I have a broken daughter. Just great. And to even put more upon all of that, I'm stuck in a world with her and need a way to escape. How lucky I am today.

When she left me alone in the ally way, I went to do some research for STAR labs. It turns out that there's a WELLS labs, that is made by Doctor Tess Morgan. The name is made after her husband after a car crash, Doctor Harrison Wells. I ran there and saw no Cisco, no Caitlin. They hit the fire alarm, everyone ran outside,I couldn't do anything. So I ran to get some coffee, then I saw someone who looks just like me. He's wearing this uniform that should represent something but it dosent click in my head. I ran in, took him to the ally way, and gave him a mild sedative. Now, I'm Sebastian Smythe. _A Frod._ Now I am at Dalton Academy, the school he goes to.

Now you think, how would Barry Allen have to learn in high school again? Well first off, I can help him get his grades up. Then there's glee club. The Warblers. I'll admit, Trent dragged me to singing practice and wanted me to sing. Turns out I have a pretty good voice. But this is put this into detail for you.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Get up! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of music playing from the radio. I started moving my stiff arms and legs from being in one position for so long and end up sitting on my bed. I get up and run to the bathroom. I run by this guy who apparently is already in his uniform and cooking something good. I take a shower and get ready for the day, but to find out The this guy is sitting at the table with what looks like delicious food on the table, with a grin on his face.

"So how did you sleep Sebbi?" The man asked me as I started sitting down across from him. I forced a grin onto my face as he made a smirk on his. I picked up the fork and started digging into the pancakes. _This guy should be a chef._ The guy was just sitting there humming the tune on the radio. I started moving my head to the beat and started humming the lyrics. The guys smile grew wider as he slowly started singing the lyrics. _Demons by Imagine Dragons_

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And all the saint we see are all made of gold_

I started singing with him as we got up an out of our chairs. He grabbed the radio and walked out of our dorm room. As soon as we started walking down the halls, some fellow Warblers heard the song and started singing the background music. We walked down the halls with other people noticing us walking, jogging, jumping, and most importantly singing down the halls. We ended up going to the music room, where I'm pretty sure this is where we practice. We stopped singing and had the snacks that we supplied the day before. We were standing and sitting around when the elders walked in. We stared at them as they walked into the room.

"Good morning Warblers." One of the elders said. We all replied back with a good morning. The elders took their seat down and pledge the hammer onto its pad twice. Warbler practice has begun.

"We have the results for the leads and the background singers up today. Don't be disappointed with the parts you get, all songs have different ones." One of the elders spoke as we all got up. We all went to check the board with the lists. As you all know, guess who got the lead? Me! Over, and over and over. Well this was going to be fun. Won't it...

 **Sorry if I left it there for Barry's POV but Im currently busy. I will be posting another chapter either during this week or on the weekends. If for whatever reason I don't, please yell at me. I am that type of person who always forgets things. Just saying...!**


	3. Just some information to take note on

**I have one question in mind. What is the true meaning of life? Do we live to die? Or do we die to live? If you try to see this from both perspectives, there is no correct answer. Anyways. Guest, as I put, she was from Earth 14. Which mean it's NOT earth 1 Barry, just note that. And now that I have thought about it, I decided to tell you a little about it. So thank you all for your support and enjoy reading! Just also wanna say that this is only Sparkets backstory and some information about it.**

 _Sparkets POV_

I really like it here. There's no war, no meta-humans, and no new bloods. But unfortunately I am a new blood. I mean, you probably wondering what a new blood is, so I'll explain it. A new blood is a human who has meta-humans for parents. How we get our blood is quite simple, let's just call it, the meat-human periodic table. You gotta be careful of watch a got though. Some times the powers collide and sometimes the make a whole new element,a new power. It's really all written the the DNA.

Now, another thing is why do I hate Barry? Why do I hate someone who looks exactly like my dad? Well it's quite simple. Earth 14, is a war planet. We fight, fight, and fight. My mom, has the power of intoxication (nuclear explosions) from her dad. She exposes people to radiation when touched. While, my dad inherreted his power from his parents. Anyways, my dad loved my mom. Did he know what power she had when they we dating? No. So, how this went down was they were doing quote, unquote "things", my dad was exposed to the radiation. I was probably formed then. His DNA was covered changing from the radiation. So what happened was, some of the the speed force within his DNA was depleted and was mixed with the radiation. So his speed became green. What he did was wait for me to come, kill my mom, and abandon me in the war line between the war they were currently facing. So someone saw me and brought me to their campsite. I was raised there for two to three year before the made me go to boot camp. I then _lived_ there for my whole life and worked on engineering. I soon then became the head engineer and was called Sparket in the field.


End file.
